Storm of the Broken Blade
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died in their final clash. However, a certain someone doesn't want Naruto's journey to end. Reborn into a new world of Golems and magic, how will Naruto fare with his friends by his side? NarutoxNike, HodrxSigyn, might give Rygart a pairing. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I'm back with my second story, and this time it's not a one-shot. Anyways, it's a crossover of Naruto and Break Blade. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

 **Prologue**

Naruto panted as he recovered from his final clash with Sasuke. He was a young man at the height of 5'4", which was rather short for someone who was 17. He looked over at his rival. Sasuke had long since passed, and his features barely recognizable. Their final attacks had destroyed the landscape, but the two were also affected.

Naruto could feel himself getting weaker, and his vision grew dim. He then thought of the Tailed Beasts, and silently wished for their happiness. **"Naruto, it was nice to know you,"** said Kurama. The blonde chucked weakly and replied, "Thanks Kurama, it was good while it lasted. I just regret that we didn't get along in the beginning." The large demon fox was silent for a moment. When he finally replied, he was clearly trying not to let his sadness show. **"Kit, I regret it too. And… I'm proud to call you brother. The others and I will definitely miss you, Naruto."** The teen teared up and said, "Thank you… Kurama-nii." And with a final breath, Naruto Uzumaki died.

Naruto suddenly woke up in a white void. He wondered, "Is this heaven?" A voice chuckled and replied, "No. This is my world. I just haven't gotten around to adding details." The blonde jumped and looked around wildly, before setting his eyes on a mysterious figure with golden eyes with slitted pupils. The figure was several inches taller than Naruto, standing at a height of 5'7". He had shoulder length black hair with a bronze streak right above his left eye. He also wore a silver mask not unlike Kakashi's. What stood out the most was the symbol on his headband. It depicted an eye with scythe-like wings. Within the eye, there was a crescent moon, and within the curve, there were three stars in a triangle formation.

The figure said, "I am Onishin Tsukitenshi, and I have given you a task. There is still work for you to do." Naruto gulped and asked, "What is it?" Onishin said, "You are going to help another world. You shall be reborn, but this time you shall have a family. Do you accept?" The blonde, weighing the pros and cons, made his decision. He said, "I accept."

…

Naruto Arrow woke up and rubbed his eyes. It had been twenty-five years since he was reborn. He was reborn into a world where science and magic co-existed with each other. People were born with the ability to manipulate a type of crystal called quartz. The ability was called... magic. Just like there were many different elements, there were different types of quartz. The quartz was used to power many things: vehicles, pressguns, coffeemakers, and even the showers **(A.N. This part I made up, but it might actually be true, so... yeah)**. However, the most well-known use for quartz was to create Golems- giant humanoid war machines used to, well, fight wars. Just like quartz, the Golems came in many different forms and uses.

Like Onishin had said, Naruto now had a family. He was the twin brother of Rygart, and the older brother of Regatz. They lived on a farm in a small agriculturally based village in a country called Krisna, with the city of Bininten as its capital. The brothers made their living by, obviously, growing crops. Since the three of them were unable to manipulate quartz, they were considered un-sorcerers, which were almost considered myths. Naruto made his way to the kitchen, made himself some breakfast, then was about to eat when there was a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door with a knife in hand just in case, and opened the door. A man stood stiffly and called, "I have a message from King Hodr of Krisna addressed to Rygart Arrow and Naruto Arrow." The blonde asked, "What does Hoddy want so bad that he had to send an express messenger? I was about to eat breakfast!"

…

An hour later, Rygart came down the stairs. He was, like Naruto, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He sleepily asked, "Who was that at the door, bro?" Naruto grinned and replied, "We're going to Binonten. We've been summoned by King Hodr."

 **And done! The prologue is up,** **I wrote this when I was supposed to be working on online homework** **, and I'm probably not going to find time to update anytime soon. I'll probably be able to update on the weekends, but that's okay. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO FLAMES! We authors are capable of deleting reviews, you know. But if you don't like it, keep your insults to yourself. Anyways, Onishin away!**


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Four favorites, seven follows, and being added to one community later, Storm of the Broken Blade returns! It's the weekend, so I was able to find time to write this.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

Chapter One

The two brothers trudged through the desert. While Naruto was barely winded, Rygart was a sweating wreck. The former sighed, wondering how he could have such a pathetic brother. Naruto reached over, picked Rygart up, and slung him over his shoulder. "Hey!" The whiskered teen ignored the outburst and continued walking. Finally, the duo ran into a man who was waiting for them.

The man was tall, standing at about 6'7". He had light grey hair, a small amount of stubble on his face, and wore red sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looked them over and said, "I have been waiting for you two. I am General Baldr. Apparently King Hodr was not lying when he said you two were un-sorcerers." Naruto replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you. On the other hand, it would be better to continue the talking behind the walls of Binonten, don't you think?" It would be noted that after his rebirth, Naruto became more respectful to his elders, but only if they were respectful to him first.

Baldr nodded and responded. "You are correct. We will return to Binonten and more will be explained. Get in. Your brother doesn't look too good." It was true. Rygart was sweating even more and he seemed to be on the point of fainting.

…

The group arrived at the walls of Binonten less than an hour later. Naruto finally put down Rygart and followed Baldr to the castle. Rygart ran after them, yelling "Can I have some water when we get there?" He was answered by a canteen hit him in the face, courtesy of Naruto's throwing it after Baldr gave it to him. Rygart glared at his brother, but still drank the water, as his thirst was extreme.

When the group arrived at the castle, they happened to run into an old friend. "Hello Sigyn. I see that you're now queen." This was spoken by Rygart, who had refused to speak after the canteen incident. Sigyn was a short blonde woman, standing at about the height Naruto was in his last life. She had blond hair, light skin, and bluish green eyes. She glared at him and pulled out her pressgun, pointing it at him.

Rygart paled and backed up, exclaiming, "H-hey, why are you pointing that at me, Sigyn?" The queen said, "Why didn't you come to our wedding? You were invited, so there was no reason for you to not come!" "I was busy! And why aren't you angry at Naruto?" cried Rygart. Sigyn, still angry, retorted, "Unlike you, Naruto showed up! He was the best man, or did you not care enough to even remember the wedding?" Naruto's grin made itself known when he could no longer hide it. Rygart twitched, turned to his brother, and yelled, "So that's why you left that day! You said that you had business in a nearby village, but you actually went to the wedding here in Binonten?" Naruto's grin grew and said, "Yes. And Sigyn, you look lovely as ever." Sigyn lowered her pressgun, smiled, and ran over to the two blondes, hugging them both. "It's good to see you two again. It's about time you went to see Hodr. He's been waiting for you."

…

The group, now with Sigyn with them, entered the king's chamber. An advisor pronounced, "You are now in the the presence of his royal highness, King Hodr." It was not what they expected. Hodr was a young man about the same age as Naruto and Rygart, but he stood over a head taller than Naruto, who was slightly taller than Rygart (and he was so glad that he was taller in this life). Hodr had fairly dark skin and smooth black hair that framed his handsome face, making him seem like a king, which he was.

As to what the brothers saw, Hodr was sitting in a simple chair by the window. He looked over at them and waved. He said, "Hey there, you two. It's been five years, huh? What do you think of this chair?" Rygart in a deadpan tone, asked Sigyn, "Hey, queen, what do you think of a king who hates his throne?" Hodr cheerfully commented, "You know, disrespecting your king can be punished… by death." Rygart paled and quickly apologized.

Naruto chuckled and said," Looks like four members of the five problem children of Krisna's combat academy **(A.N. I can't remember the name, so I'll just call it that)** are here." A nearby advisor asked, "Problem children?" Rygart nodded and answered, "Yeah." He pointed at Hodr and said, "The crown prince who ironically failed every class." Moving on to Sigyn, he said, "The girl who locked herself in the school lab for three days and nights in a row without food, water, and sleep just to study for a test-" Sigyn interrupted and pointed at Rygart. She yelled, "The king of make-up tests!" Naruto then spoke up and said, "And I'm the one who painted all the Golems bright pink and humiliated all the instructors by beating them all in close combat. Incidentally, I was infamous for beating them even though they were using Golems, and I was using only my bare hands." After the influx of information, the advisor shakily left the room, wondering how the all people in the room were even alive.

Chuckling at the nostalgic memories, Naruto turned to Hodr and said, "So, Hoddy, what do you need?" Hodr laughed and said, "You never change, Naruto. Anyways, I need you and Rygart to follow me. There are a couple things I want you both to see." Getting up, he left the room, with Naruto and Ryart following closely behind him. What happened next would change many events in the future.

 **And the first chapter is completed! I'd like to thank the people who favorite and/or followed me and/or my stories. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story, keep the insults to yourself. As for now, Onishin Tsukitenshi signing out.**


	3. Into the Fire

**Now at ten favorites, fourteen followers, and added to two communities, Storm of the Broken Blade returns for the third time in five days! Just so you know, I edited the old chapters to fix some mistakes.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

Chapter Two

As Hodr walked on, Naruto looked at Rygart and asked, "What's he going to show us?" His brother, still upset about the canteen, snapped back, "How should I know?!" The king looked back at them and said, "If you just follow me, you'll see." As the trio, plus Hodr's guards, walked on, they were unaware of what was about to happen soon.

Zess lowered his compact telescope as he finished analyzing the area Hodr, Rygart, and Naruto were headed to. He was a man about twenty-five years old, and had onyx black hair and eyes. He wore the standard Athens military uniform. He sighed, thinking about his wife and two-year-old daughter back home in Athens **(A.N. Yes, Zess is a daddy. It's acutally canon. I've watched the anime (which sucked because it changed a fair chunk of the plot just like the Hoshin Engi anime did)** **and I'm reading the manga)**. He tensed as Elekt, his second in command, walked up to him.

Elekt was an older man, presumably in his sixties. He was bald, and wore small round glasses that balanced near the tip of his nose. Like Zess, he wore the Athens military uniform. He looked as Zess, curious, and asked, "Is something wrong, Captain Zess?" Said captain looked at Elekt and replied, "Not really, I have a two-year-old daughter at home. I just don't know if she'll recognize me when I go back."

The elderly man nodded in understanding. "Well," he said, "let's get moving." Zess got up from his position and walked back to the rest of the squad. He was caught off guard when a voice called, "oh, Captain Zess! You're here!" He looked over at Cleo, who was the source of the outburst. She suddenly cried in pain as Lee pulled on her hair. "Cleo, show some control, alright?" yelled Lee.

Cleo Saburav was a twelve-year-old girl. It was shocking that she was already fighting on the field, but what was even more shocking was that despite barely being over five feet tall, she was very developed, making her seem to be older than she really was. She had long black hair pulled into a braided ponytail, and had pale blue eyes. Lee, however, was fairly taller than Cleo. She was sixteen, also young to already be fighting in the war. Lee had straight brown hair that went down to her chin. She had a white hairband that kept her bangs from getting in her eyes. Lastly, while she was somewhat developed, she was nowhere near Cleo's figure. Cleo continued, "In the academy, we learned how Krisna butchered their prisoners and sent them back in pieces. I swear that i'll do my best to defeat those who stand in my way!"

"I see you've returned, Captain Zess." This comment came from Argath, a man about thirty. He had dirty blond hair and colorless eyes. Zess looked at them all and began his briefing. Their Artemis model Golems gleamed in the sunlight behind them.

…

Hodr, Naruto, and Rygart arrived at an excavation site. The handsome king led them down a set of stairs, taking them below ground. When Naruto and Rygart saw what was in from of them, they were in shock. "W-what is this?" asked Naruto, his voice barely above a whisper. Rygart, too shocked to say anything, stayed silent, twitching silently. In front of them were two Golems, completely crystallized by quartz. From what they could make out, the Golems were definitely made for combat.

The first Golem was colored silver and black. It had a rather large chest, obviously where the pilot would be in when he or she was in it. It had two blades on it- one on the head and a larger one on the back. However, the two blades were broken. The second Golem was rather similar to the first. Instead of silver and black, this Golem was golden and blue. It also had the same broken blades, but there were two extra broken blades, one on each shoulder. The Golems stood nearly back to back, showing that they were piloted by allies of some sort.

As the brothers walked around the Golems, they nearly tripped. When they saw what they ran into, Rygart paled and Naruto gulped. Laying in front of them were two shriveled corpses. Hodr noticed this and said, "They were found inside those two Golems. Don't let them bother you." Suddenly, the earth shook violently. A shout was heard. "We're under attack by soldiers of Athens!" The next rumble sent Rygart and Naruto flying. They landed on the silver-black and golden-blue Golems respectively. Both brothers had no choice but to go in.

In unison, they fell into seats that automatically secured them. Screens lit up, showing the language of the ancients. While Rygart stuggled to read it, Naruto casually skimmed the words, knowing a fairly large part of what was written. The earth shook again, making Rygart accidentally press a certain button. Naruto, hoever, ended up pressing the button with his face, not being as lucky as Rygart. Suddenly, the Golems activated fully.

Naruto woke up in Onishin's realm once again, but this time there were details in the area. He was in a field, sitting at a stone bench. Onishin suddenly appeared then walked over and said, "Your journey begins now, Naruto. And just so you know, I made some changes to your Golem." Before the blonde could say anything, he woke up back in the Golem. He noticed the handles on the levers and the clamps on his feet. Somehow, he knew what they were for. As the ground shook again, both Golems moved. The quartz shattered, and the lives of many were changed, for better or for worse. Together, they jumped out of the crevasse and into battle, though Rygart didn't know about the battle part while Naruto did, being the only one of the two to hear the soldier's shout.

 **Chapter Two is complete. Sorry if the chapter was crappy. I was in a rush. I'd like to thank the people who favorite and/or followed me and/or my stories. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story, keep the insults to yourself. As for now, Onishin Tsukitenshi signing out.**


	4. Start of the Fight

**Now with 627 views, twelve favorites and twenty followers, Storm of the Broken Blade is back! I can't believe how well this story is doing for being a little over a week old! I had to fix**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

 **Chapter Three**

In unison, the two Golems landed on the desert ground in front of Hodr and his guards. They stared in shock as the two war machines rose to their full heights. Lee, who was just about to fire her Golem's pressgun at Hodr, was stunned and gasped in shock. "Krisna was working on making new Golems?!" Naruto snorted silently. He thought, 'If that was so, we wouldn't be able to even activate these things.' Rygart, panicking, cried out, "Hodr! What's going on? Why is there an Athens Golem here?" However, since the two ancient Golems did not have voice transmitters, the two blondes would not be heard.

Lee snarled and said, "Great. More nuisances. I'd better get rid of them before they become threats." She leapt into action, firing her pressgun at Rygart. However, since she had changed the ammo to fire anti-personnel rounds earlier, the Golem was unaffected. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he moved his legs as if he was walking, noting that the Golem mimicked his movements. He tested moving the levers, and saw that the Golem's arms moved. Naruto then pulled the triggers on the levers' handles, noting that the Golem's hands curled into fists then unclenched. He then glanced at the screen to see how Rygart was doing, and was glad to see that his brother was also familiarizing himself with the controls.

Realizing that she was being ignored, Lee shouted in rage and charged at Naruto. The blonde, reacting, quickly maneuvered out of the way and dealt a heavy blow on the back of Lee's Artemis. She let out a scream as her Golem was sent into the canyon wall, effectively knocking her out. As the dust cleared, a _second_ Artemis leapt into the fight. It struck at Rygart, who barely dodged the blow and fell over. The Golem stood over the fallen Golem and pointed its pressgun at its chest. A familiar voice was heard. "It's been a long time, Hodr." said Zess.

Hodr, Rygart, and Naruto stiffened in shock. Hodr yelled, "Zess! What are you doing? Rygart and Naruto are in those Golems!" Zess scoffed and replied, "I respect your attempt to save your men, but we know that it's impossible for Naruto and Rygart to be in those Golems." Rygart, hearing this, yelled, "Zess! Hodr is telling the truth! I'm in here!" However, Zess did not hear him. Not like he could in the first place.

Lee, suddenly regaining consciousness, gasped and quickly asked, "Captain Zess, what's going on?" Without looking, he said, "Lee. Go back to the others. I can handle this." She promptly turned and left, leaving her captain in the canyon. Just as Zess was about to pull the trigger on the pressgun, more Golems, this time from Krisna's army, arrived and locked on to Zess. Realizing that he would not win, Zess said, "Until next time, Hodr." He then leapt away, out of range of the pressguns.

…

Three certain blondes met in the Golem hangar. Below the walkway where they stood, the two Golems were being analyzed. Sigyn looked at Naruto and Rygart in the eyes then asked, "How did you make the Golems move? And how did you make them jump so high?" Naruto replied, "I'm not too sure myself. All I remember is touching what felt like a button then the tremor from that Lee girl's Golem making my face hit the screens." Rygart, indignant, retorted, "I told you already! I even wrote it down on paper!" Sigyn, unimpressed, countered, "How am I supposed to know from a bunch of drawings?" To prove her point, she held up a stack of papers. True to her word, all over the papers were Rygart's drawings of what happened. The nearby soldiers who heard this laughed. Rygart complained, "What's wrong with them?" Furious, the queen yelled, "What's wrong with them? This doesn't explain anything! Start over your report! I want a proper explanation later!

General True and his men walked into the hangar. True was a short man, even shorter than Sigyn. He had wild blonde hair, and a large mustache that was equally blonde. His eyes, almost covered by thick eyebrows, roamed the hangar and stopped on the two Golems. True quickly analyzed them, noting that they were not of any model he had seen or heard of. In a gruff voice, he demanded, "What's going on here? Get those two walking heaps of trash out of here!" A nearby technician timidly said, "But General True, the queen has taken a liking to them." True, realizing this, laughed and said, "So the queen likes them? Well, carry on! And keep up the work!" He left the hangar with his men, in a notably better mood.

In another hangar, Baldr was supervising the adjusting to the other Golems. He yelled, "Remove more armor from the legs!" A mechanic replied, "But General! If we remove any more armor even anti-personnel rounds will pierce through!" The man stoically said, "If that's the price we have to pay so our Golems can jump as high as those two, then so be it!" The surrounding men gulped and continued stripping armor from the Golem.

…

Onishin sipped his tea as he watched what was happening, using his abilities as a member of the proud race known as the Authors. They had abilities to bend time and space, even creating sub-dimensions in which they were gods. Onishin wondered how Naruto would fare in this world, and how he would change it with his very presence. He chuckled and quietly said, "Well then Naruto, let's see what you'll do. I look forwards to it." He laughed joyfully then stopped after he choked on his spit, causing him to spill the tea on his pants. More specifically, it splashed on the crotch area. It didn't help that the tea was still pretty hot. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

 **Chapter Three is complete. What I find stupid is that in the "What's going on here? Get those two walking heaps of trash out of here!" part, auto-correct kept saying that the second sentence was supposed to end with a question mark. Stupid, I say, stupid! That sentence is an exclamation, not a question! Anyways, I'd like to thank the people who favorited and/or followed me and/or my stories (I thank both those who favorited and those who followed, but I thank those who did both the most). Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story, keep the insults to yourself. As for now, Onishin Tsukitenshi signing out.**


	5. Author's Note: Poll

**SORRY! This isn't a chapter, but I want your help. As we know, Rygart doesn't have a pairing, and it will NOT be Sigyn since I disapprove of infidelity. I set up a poll. It's accessible on my author page. Since there aren't many female characters in Break Blade that I can think of, I had to add in other girls from other franchises. And Sigyn is not an option. I know that in the official storyline that she loves Rygart, and in this fic she loves him, but as a brother. However, there are two surprise choices in the poll. If you go with the OC choice (now there's only one surprise choice in the poll... not that I care), leave a name, description, and occupation description in the review section on THIS CHAPTER ONLY. Your descriptions will not be accepted if they are not on this chapter. so that's it! Please look forwards to the later chapters of Storm of the Broken Blade.**


	6. Joining the Army

**Wow. This story is only 16 days old and there are over a thousand views! Pretty good in my opinion. And 10 hours and 30 minutes after I published Spiraling Maelstrom in the Endless Chaos, I got over 90 emails about favorites and follows. AND there are over a thousand views from 10:30 PM on 4/22 to 2:20 PM on 4/23! What the hell? I knew that this one might have more success, but I didn't think that it would be this successful! My sister sushidish14 will be so pissed that SMitEC got better reception than her story, which was published on the same day... or is it night? Anyways, it's the weekend, so I was able to find time to write this.**

 **Poll results for Rygart's pairing:**

 **Narvi-5**

 **OC-2**

 **Lucy-2**

 **Cleo-2**

 **Blair-1**

 **Other (give in review)-1**

 **Rygart stays single-1**

 **Yoruichi-0**

 **Lee-0**

 **The poll for Rygart's pairing is currently on hold, because I have a new poll on my profile for Issei's pairing in Spiraling Maelstrom in the Endless Chaos. Now, on with the story!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

 **Chapter Four**

It had been a few days since the two Golems were freed from the quartz. While the researchers attempted to figure out how they worked, Naruto trained himself by sparring with Captain Sakura, a woman seemingly in her late forties. She had long black hair, a fairly muscled body, and had small bags under her half-lidded eyes. She had been training with him every day since he and Rygart arrived in Binonten. The whiskered blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when a sword swung at his neck. He quickly swiped with his own sword, parrying the offending blade. Naruto looked at Sakura and commented, "Nice. That one almost got me." The captain chuckled and replied, "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself. I swear you're getting better as each day passes, Naruto." Sakura suddenly pulled back, confusing Naruto. He was then forced to roll away to dodge the thrust aimed at his torso.

Rygart watched as his brother sparred with the captain. Hodr and Sigyn stood by him, silently obseving their actions. Hodr speculated, "It seems that Captain Sakura is going for an offensive power-type style this time. And apparently Naruto is analyzing her movements." As Hodr had stated, Naruto was defending himself while watching what Sakura was doing. He then went on the offensive, finding an opening in Sakura's footwork. He rolled and swiped at her feet. As Sakura jumped, Naruo staightened up and swung his sword at her torso. His opponent was then forced to block, and since she was in the air, the blow sent her flying back. Sakura tumbled, and when she looked up, she saw a sword pointed at her face. She chuckled, and said, "You win this time, Naruto." When the blonde offered a hand to her, she took it and pulled herself up, inadvertently yanking Naruto down and making him kiss the ground. He got up, not even bothered by the impact.

The two made it back to the others, sweating slightly. Naruto and Sakura quickly bowed to Hodr and Sigyn, showing them the proper respect as king and queen. "So, why are you guys here?" asked Naruto. Sigyn said, "We've figured out what the writing on the ancient Golems said." Apparently, while fixing the Golems, writing was found on their chests. The queen continued speaking. "Rygart, yours said 'Go and Defy Your Destiny' and Naruto, your Golem's message was a little disturbing. It said 'Defy the Will of the Gods.'" Hearing the translations of the messages, Naruto's eyes narrowed while Rygart gulped in trepidation. Suddenly, a messenger ran to them and yelled, "Your Highness, I have a report! A small group of Athens Golems has been spotted near the eastern gate!" Rygart and Naruto looked at each other.

"What should we do?" asked Rygart. His brother said, "It's obvious. We talk to Zess and figure out what's going on." Earlier, when the two asked why Hodr didn't surrender, they got a shocking answer.

 _Flashback_

 _"Why don't I surrender?" asked Hodr. Rygart said, "If you surrender, won't more lives be save?" Naruto stood there, deep in thought. Hodr replied, "The surrender terms were that Krisna is to hand over all resources and power to Athens… and the execution of the entire royal family of Krisna, even including Sigyn." As he said this, the young king looked sadly over at his wife, who sat uncomfortably in a nearby chair. Naruto's eyes widened, as did Rygarts. The older blonde said, "If that's the case, I'm helping you whether you like it or not." Rygart quickly added in, "You're not doing this alone, Naruto. I'm helping you." Hodr and Sigyn smiled, relieved that their two friends chose to help them. The king rose up to his full height and said, "As your king, I use my power to place you two in the Krisna army. Now rise, First Class Heavy Knights Rygart Arrow and Naruto Arrow."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto and Rygart ran to their Golems, rapidly getting inside and meeting up with the other soldiers. They had been assigned to Captain Narvi's squad. Narvi Stryze was a young woman who was the same age as Rygart and Naruto, and stood a few centimeters taller than Sigyn. She had tanned skin, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and dark gray eyes. She paced back and forth, debriefing the soldiers about what to do. "It's pretty simple: we're fighting off the Golems from invading Binonten. But first, we have two new additions: the Delphine* and the Vorago**." The Delphine was the silver-black Golem that Rygart piloted, but it was now covered in heavy red armor. Attached to the arms were large shields with sword blades protruding from the ends. The Vorago had different equipment. The golden-blue Golem was covered by armor that was more streamlined, but was equally sturdy and heavy. Attached to each arm was a large rectangular box. These, when activated by Naruto, would disassemble to form whips that would shred any Golems they touched.

The soldiers were stunned. Nile, Narvi's brother, who in layman's terms looked like a gender-bent version of Narvi, managed to say, "How are those two still able to move?" The surrounding soldiers had no answer to his question. Narvi exclaimed, "Alright! That's enough slacking around! Now let's get out there and defend our capital!" Everyone yelled in approval and got into their Golems. Less than a minute later, the army moved out of Binonten to fight off the Golems from Athens.

 **And the fourth chapter is completed! I'd like to thank the people who favorite and/or followed me and/or my stories. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, I'd love advice and suggestions, and NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story, keep the insults to yourself. As for now, Onishin Tsukitenshi signing out.**

 ***Delphine is Greek for dolphin**

 ****Vorago is Latin for whirlpool**


	7. The First Battles

**Well, the hiatus on this story is over. So yeah, this story is back.**

 **Poll results for Rygart's pairing:**

 **Narvi-6**

 **OC-2**

 **Lucy-2**

 **Cleo-2**

 **Blair-1**

 **Other (give in review)-1**

 **Rygart stays single-1**

 **Yoruichi-0**

 **Lee-0**

 **The poll is back! Now, on with the story!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Break Blade. If I did, Naruto would be smarter and Nike would be alive.**

 **Chapter Five**

The troops marched onwards, towards their enemies. While the Delphine was in the front, the Vorago stayed near the back, ready to fight when needed. Naruto looked around, and saw a dust cloud quickly approaching them. He yelled, "Movement at our left!" Thankfully, the mechanics managed to install a voice transmitter in the Vorago. The Delphine, however, didn't have one yet. Everyone turned, ready for a battle. Just in time, Rygart braced for impact as an Athena model slammed into him. Three more Athena models chased after them, causing the group the split up to help Rygart.

One Athena charged at the Vorago, recognizing it. The pilot, Lee, shouted, "This is payback for what happened last time!" She made another attempt at a quick attack, but was forced to pull back when Naruto disengaged the locks on his weapons, extending them into whips.

Naruto swung the whips around and yelled, "Let's do this! Show me what you got!" He launched himself at Lee, swinging the whips around wildly. Everyone else understood this, realizing that the blonde didn't want anyone to interfere. As the two Golems clashed, Naruto yelled, "You better not be holding back, because I won't!"

Lee snarled and retorted, "Like hell I'm going to hold back! Die!" She swung her blade recklessly, even coming close to damaging her own Golem. She attacked relentlessly, hacking away at the whips. As she got closer, she got more desperate, and as a result, she didn't see the kick the Vorago sent. Her Golem was launched back, pieces of armor breaking off. As she slowly got up, she looked at Naruto in time to see the extra armor fall off, revealing the Vorago. Her anger renewed, she launched the Athena model at her enemy, only to fall over when the remains of the whips caught on the legs. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Naruto approached slowly. He piloted the Vorago to reach down and tear the Golem open to reveal the cockpit. Inside, Lee glared and yelled, "You damn savages! I'll never surrender to the likes of you! You hear me?!" As she reached for her pressgun, Naruto quickly got out of his Golem and jumped down to the girl. As she raised her weapon to fire, Naruto grabbed it, threw it away, and pulled her out. Lee tried to resist, but was knocked out by a chop to the back of her neck.

Lifting the unconscious girl over his shoulder, Naruto looked at the direction Rygart went and said, "I hope they're doing okay…" He sat down next to the destroyed Athena Golem and placed Lee next to him, careful not to hurt her.

Meanwhile, Rygart and the other Golems were able to force the Athens troops to retreat. As everyone gathered, Naruto gestured to Lee, who was still unconscious. She was taken into custody and her information noted down, before she was placed in chains.

…

Lee woke up in a prison cell. She got off the cot and looked around, realizing what happened. "Shit!" she yelled as she punched the wall. She stormed around, yelling obscenities. Before long, guards approached her cell.

A few minutes later, she was escorted down a hall, the guards walking closely behind her. She sighed and looked around, hoping for a chance to escape. Before she could do so, however, the guards stopped her at a set of doors. One guard knocked and said, "Your Majesty, we have brought the prisoner."

A voice from within called out, "Thank you. Bring her in." As Lee walked in, she noticed that there were three people in the room- two men and a woman. One man was obviously the king; he wore royal robes and had a regal look that was increased by his broad frame and tanned skin. The second man was one she easily recognized as Naruto. The woman looked as if she could pass as Naruto's sister. She had long golden blond hair and, like the king, wore royal robes.

Hodr looked at Lee and said, "Take a seat." He gestured at a chair at a table. At the table, there was a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Looking at the trio warily, the girl sat down and rubbed her wrists, which had been freed from her manacles. Hodr chucked and said, "Relax, you don't have to look at us like that! The food is fine! I would know, since Naruto here made it himself!" He gestured to said blonde, who waved awkwardly and chuckled sheepishly.

Lee's glare increased tenfold and she snapped, "I bet you did something to it, didn't you, you bastard?"

Naruto promptly sank to the ground and mumbled, "My cooking's not that bad, is it?" Hodr and Sigyn quickly erased all traces of sadness by pointing out that his cooking was actually just as good as the royal chef's. Getting back up, the blonde acted as if nothing happened and said, "See? The food is fine!"

Lee glared for a few more moments, then dropped it to eat, as she hadn't eaten anything since the night before the attack. The moment she took a bite, she suddenly froze. The girl started shaking, then ate the food at a rapid pace. She finished the coffee just as quickly.

Sigyn waited until Lee was comfortable again. She said, "Now that you're comfortable, we can get to business." At Lee's suspicious look, she continued, "We cannot allow you to be unsupervised. Therefore, Naruto has been assigned to watch you. You will also share sleeping quarters with him. That is all."

Both of the mentioned people gaped. Naruto yelled, "Sigyn! You and Hodr never told me!" Lee, despite being just as shocked, was relieved that her new supervisor was not expecting this as well. And if he was on such close terms with the king and queen, he must be sleeping in high-quality quarters. Resolving to her fate, she sighed and got up.

Lee sighed as she sat on her new - and surprisingly comfy - bed, which was right across the room from Naruto's. She looked around the room, and was forced to admit it was rather cozy. The large room looked just like a regular bedroom, with a desk, shelf, and dresser. In the corner, a door led to the bathroom. The girl got up and walked to the window, looking out at the night sky. She sighed again as she rested her elbows on the ledge.

Naruto, who just finished his shower, walked out of the bathroom and asked, "You okay?" He wasn't very happy about it at first, but he and Lee managed to work out boundaries in the room.

Lee grumbled, "It could be worse…" She went back to the bed and flopped over, staring at the ceiling. The Athens soldier was expecting to be treated atrociously like the academy said, but the king and queen were surprisingly hospitable. She silently thought, _'Why are they so nice? I was taught they were savages!'_ She sighed and turned over, questioning if what the academy taught her was true.

The next day, the soldiers gathered in a large clearing. Baldr walked to the front and yelled, "Listen up! Scouts have confirmed that more Athens troops are headed towards Binonten! We are to drive them off! Do you hear me?" A roar rose from the army, promising to defend their country to the best of their abilities.

Lee stared at the gathering from the outdoor table where she, Naruto, and Sigyn sat. She frowned, upset that she was forced to watch the entire event. She wanted to run off, but Sigyn's pressgun, the only weapon she knew would help her, was only for show, as the queen explained. Even if the firearm was loaded, Naruto and the guards would have apprehended her before she could do anything. The girl sighed and took a sip of her tea before looking out at the horizon. She whispered, "Cleo… be safe."

…

Out in the field, Rygart grunted as he dodged Zess's attacks. He succeeded in killing Argath, but Elekt and Cleo managed to stay out of range of his Golem. The moment Zess stepped in, he shed the extra armor and grabbed the blade Argath's Golem dropped. As they clashed, Elekt and Cleo watched, waiting for an opening. Cleo asked, "Sir, shouldn't we do something?"

Elekt sighed and answered, "Miss Saburav, I know that you want to help. I do too. However, interfering would only make things worse. For now, the only thing we can do is watch."

Inside the Delphine, Rygart yelled, "Dammit! Zess, why are you doing this?!" Suddenly, he broke through the captain's defense and his sword sank into the Golem's chest. The blonde gasped in horror. He didn't mean to do that to his friend!

Cleo, who saw this, screamed, " _Captain!_ " She jumped down and kicked Rygart away as more Krisna forces approached. She ran at them, intent on protecting her superior. As she blitzed around, Elekt attempted to remove the blade from Zess's Golem.

Finally removing the weapon, he sighed in relief when he saw that Zess was merely unconscious. The blade only cut into the cockpit; the man was untouched. Picking up the torso, he yelled, "Captain Zess is uninjured! Retreat for now!" Cleo cried in happiness and turned to follow Elekt, but a shot from a Golem's pressgun caused her to fall over. Elekt gritted his teeth, but was forced to leave in order to give Zess better medical treatment.

Rygart sighed in sadness as he stared at the screen. Right after Cleo kicked him, the Delphine ran out of power and had to cool off. He crawled out of the cockpit, and accepted the hand a Binonten soldier offered him. He asked, "How are things for us?"

The soldier replied, "I don't know, so just go ask around. I have to check on the others." He walked away, looking for more soldiers who needed help. The blonde sighed, then looked at the fallen Athens Golem.

He ran over and asked, "Who was the pilot that tried to get away?" A man pointed over at Cleo, who was being led away in chains. His eyes widened as he looked at the filed report the man showed him. Rygart exclaimed, " _What?!_ There's no way she can be twelve and have a body like that!" The man absentmindedly hummed in agreement.

Naruto, who came to help with the aftermath, ran over and asked,"Rygart, you okay?"

Rygart sadly said, "I almost killed Zess…" He braced himself for pain, but it never came.

Naruto patted his brother's shoulder and said, "The important thing is that you didn't. Come on, it's time to go back."

Back in the capital several hours later, Cleo was escorted by soldiers, and followed Sigyn. The queen said, "I apologize for what you may have gone through on the way here. Rest assured, you will be treated properly, as I am to oversee your care. Now then, we are headed to my personal chambers. That is where you will be staying."

Cleo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She wanted to run, but she was still in chains. As they reached a large set of doors, Sigyn stopped and said, "We're here." She pushed the doors open and walked in. As the girl looked around in shock, the queen said, "Release the girl from their chains. She won't be able to do anything in here."

As the guards walked out and closed the doors, Cleo stood silently. The girl thought, _'I thought I were going to be tortured, so why am I in the queen's chambers? This has to be a trap!'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sigyn asked, "Would you like some tea?" Cleo shook her head, refusing to speak. The girl settled for glaring at the queen some more. Her eyes wandered around as Sigyn promptly prepared some tea to drink.

Cleo then noticed the pressgun. She tackled Sigyn to the floor and grabbed it. Pointing it at the queen, she ordered, "Take off your clothes." Sigyn frowned, but played the helpless card and did as she was told. They switched clothes and walked out. As they crept around the castle, Cleo saw Rygart standing outside, staring at the stars with Gram perched on his head. Recognizing him, the girl aimed at him and fired.

Several things happened at once. A cry of shock rang out. Gram flew away. Guards ran out to investigate the noise. Naruto and Lee, who were out for some fresh air, ran over. Cleo dropped her weapon in shock as the guards surrounded her and arrested her. She stuttered, "H-how? I pulled the trigger!"

Sigyn stepped up and said, "I'm sorry for tricking you. I can't stand violence, so my gun is never loaded. It's only for show." The girl's eyes widened in disbelief as she was chained. As she trudged back to the room she was staying in, she glared at Rygart some more, only to stop when she saw Lee standing a few feet away, wearing simple clothing.

Lee awkwardly said, "Hey, Cleo. I guess they got you too." The girl stared in shock, seeing that her friend was unharmed. Lee continued, "Yeah, I was taken prisoner too. But they've been pretty nice to me so far. What about you?"

Cleo frowned and said, "Captain Zess almost died the last time I saw him." She looked down sadly and flinched as a hand descended towards her head. Her head snapped back up when the hand started to squeeze her shoulder gently.

Naruto softly said, "I heard about what happened out there. And I want you to know that I'm worried about Zess too. After all, he and I go pretty far back. The important thing is that he's fine right now. Look, it's been a long day. We'll figure things out in the morning, alright?" Cleo could only nod, resigning to her fate.

 **And the fifth chapter is completed!**

 **Please review, constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. Keep your insults to yourself. Onishin Tsukitenshi signing out.**


	8. AN: Net Neutrality

**So... yeah. Net neutrality is being removed. This will affect us all in a bad way. Our lives rely heavily on technology, and by extent, the Internet. For me, it'll be pretty bad.**

 **You see, I'm a staff member of an online newspaper, and it's pretty obvious why no net neutrality will be very bad for me. If net neutrality is removed, then the flow of Internet traffic will be controlled by companies to be faster in some parts and slower than others. If I end up in the slower category, then how will I be able to do my job?**

 **Something has to be done about this, since, as I said earlier, we'll all be affected in a bad way. I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you understand, and I apologize for the inconvenience.**


End file.
